


The Queen's Wolves

by imaginarybeing



Category: Reign (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Mary, BAMF Stiles, Conflicted Scott, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Crossover, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Medievalstuck, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Pack Building, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Royal Hales, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarybeing/pseuds/imaginarybeing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See if somebody stopped Stiles from touching that spell book, they wouldn’t be in this situation. The Wolves, Lydia, Allison and Stiles go back into time and they meet Derek and Cora’s ancestor - the Queen of Scotland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been a long time coming and I definitely had a rough time with this chapter. this is the best i can do and I really do hope you enjoy it. anyways, enjoy.

“Stiles?”

 

Stiles woke with a pain in his neck. He straightened up and the book he had been reading fell to his lap. He was sitting up in bed with his lamp still lit from his late night reading. His father stood in the doorway, his hand on the knob and his hair looking unkempt.

 

“Hey dad.” Stiles yawned. He grabbed the book and placed it on his nightstand. “Late night?”

 

“Actually, I just woke up.” His father’s pajama pants should have been a no-brainer. “You, on the other hand, look as if you fell asleep five minutes ago.”

 

“Sorry, yeah but this book Deaton gave me is just insane. I’ve never read anything like it before.” The book looked like it survived a long time with pages stained – hopefully not blood – and the spine barely holding on. It looked fragile but it survived Stiles’ backpack in that he has already flung it across the room countless times. “But I can’t understand some of it. Some language I can’t read.”

 

“However interesting that sounds, Scott has tried calling your phone and he’s already called the home phone twice.” Stiles reached for his phone – thank god he hadn’t forgotten to charge it – and found the dozen missed calls and text messages. The sheriff yawned loudly. “Alright then, breakfast will be on the table in twenty.”

 

“Count me out.” Stiles sighed before grabbing a clean shirt from the pile of clean clothes he completely ignored. He figured he was going to wear them again so why bother folding them. “Scott needs me over at Derek’s. I’ll grab something there.”

 

“At least take a shower.”

 

“Can’t.” Stiles grabbed his backpack and stuffed the book inside before walking past his dad. “I’ll see you later. Promise I’ll be back before dark this time.”

 

Before the sheriff said more, Stiles was already out the door and unlocking his car. He threw his backpack in the back seat and started the car. He looked up to find his dad grimacing and standing at the front door. He rolled down the window. “Should I be worried?”

 

“Definitely not. If it was really important, Scott would have been here already.”

“The multiple calls and messages?”

 

“Dad. No need to worry.”

 

Stiles gave his father a smile and backed out of the driveway. Within a couple of minutes he was at Derek’s loft. He pulled the door open to find Derek standing in the middle of the room with the rest of the wolves plus Lydia and Allison standing in a circle around him. “Should I have bought a sacrificial lamb – did I forget the memo?”

 

Stiles sat on the couch and he grabbed the book from his bag. It wasn’t long before he grew bored of whatever they were talking about and he was reading. Whatever he was needed for was clearly forgotten.

 

“Stiles?” Someone called after minutes of arguing between the wolves.

 

“What is it?” Stiles answered without looking up from the book. He was busy reading about Manananggal – a creature who feeds on men and pregnant women – when the book was pulled out of his hand.

 

“I know this book.” Derek said before losing Stiles page to look at the cover. Stiles at the man in front of him before taking the book back. “The book of Damnation? Stiles, honestly?”

 

“It’s for training. You need an emissary and Deaton thinks that knowing what kind of creature-of-the-week is attacking will be useful. You probably already know but if you want an emissary then I need _my_ training.”

 

“You need to be careful with that book. It has spells that are casted when said properly.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

The rest of them and Derek went back to talk about the attacks in the woods and Derek was already on it before each of them pieced things together. Creature of the week: trolls. Definitely the kind you hear in the stories – big and nasty. However, Stiles was busy reading about other creatures that were definitely more terrifying and dangerous.

 

Afterwards, the boys were getting hungry and Derek had not made his weekly visit to the grocery store. Finally, each of them decided to chip in for pizza and within forty minutes, they were sitting around the loft enjoying their slices.

 

It was Derek’s voice that got everyone’s attention. They all looked up and then looked to where he was looking. Stiles was still in the same spot, his pizza growing cold, and he was murmuring something under his breath. “Stiles!” Derek charged for the book.

 

At that moment, the world felt like it froze and then all of the sudden a rush of wind blew in. Then everything went black and just as quick as the light went out, it was bright as day. But they weren’t at Derek’s anymore.

 

Whatever Stiles did, it worked.

 

Stiles and the rest of the gang stood in a scrambled circle as they took in their surroundings. They were in a forest, that’s for sure but with no idea of where they are. Unknown territory. Derek sniffed the air and fortunately caught no werewolf scent. Good, he’d rather not deal with another pack that could come and pick a fight to protect their territory.

 

“Where are we?” Scott was the first to ask. All the wolves tilted their noses up in the air and tried to catch a scent – home, someone they knew – but still nothing. Before another one of them spoke, the wolves turned their heads to the sounds of horses galloping their way.

 

“Horses?” Isaac asked. “Guys wherever we are, we are standing on a dirt road and I think we should move.”

 

Derek sniffed the air again before looking at his sister. In return she gave a weird look before finally catching the scent. Now the humans were starting to hear the horses and they stood on the sides, waiting for whoever was coming their way. “What the hell?” One of them said as a group of men, at least ten, halted, sitting on their horses and fully equipped in armor.

 

The men panicked and swung out their swords. “Stop in the name of the king of France. Who are you and where have you come from?” The gang panicked and looked at each other. What the hell?

 

Derek, always quick to act, stepped in front. “My name is Derek Hale -”

 

“Hey!” One of the men shouted. “It’s the Queen!” The queen? They all looked to where the man pointed and found themselves looking at Cora who, like the rest of them, was just as surprised. “Let go of the Queen or all of you will regret ever standing in her presence.”

 

“You misunderstand, we -”

 

“The Regent will be displeased to hear that the Queen’s been kidnapped on the day of their wedding.” The men dismounted from their horses and the gang didn’t know what to do. The men held their swords pointed at teenagers and Derek, and the men were stepping closer. ‘Now hand her over before we are to take force.”

 

“It’s the prince!” The men in armor didn’t turn to face him, instead moved out of the way for the boy with the blonde hair to stand in front.

 

“Mary, what happened?” He glared at the wolves, Lydia, Stiles and Allison who stood in a protective circle around Cora. “As the son of the king, I demand you to let go of her.”

 

“Look, this is all a misunderstanding.” Stiles spoke from the back before getting hit in the stomach by Derek.

 

“My patience is wearing thin.” The prince sneered and unsheathed his sword. The wolves hunched in a defensive stance and were close to shifting when Lydia spoke.

 

“We’ll give her to you as long as you let us come with you back to the castle.” The gang exchanged looks before looking at Derek. Derek looked down at the red haired who only clenched her jaw. Derek gave the slightest nod before the wolves returned to look at the boy with the blonde hair.

 

“If you think you will step foot inside my home when you have already disgraced the halls once before then you are mistaken. I’ll have all your heads cut off and fed to the dogs.” The prince barked, red in the face with anger.

 

He raised his sword to the closest to him. “Please!”

 

He held his sword in the air as the sound of Cora’s voice stopped him. “Mary, this is not the time to feel sorry for these people. They took you.”

 

Cora pushed her way to stand in front of the blonde as he watched with confusion as to how her captors easily let her walk. “They come or I don’t.”

 

“Mary who are these people? I don’t understand.”

 

“They’re my friends.” Cora resisted pulling back when the prince took her hand and led her to his horse.

 

The prince looked at the wolves, Lydia and Stiles with a stone face expression and then looked back at Cora. “No matter then, whatever is going on will be dealt with at the castle. The Regent must be worried sick of his missing _fiancé_.”

 

They were forced to walk, except with Cora who rode with the prince, and probably walked about twenty minutes before finally coming out the woods. “What is that?” The prince asked.

 

He was looking at Stiles. “A book.”

 

“Do not play with me.” The prince warned.

 

“It’s only a journal.” Derek covered.

 

“It’s rather old and musty.”

 

“Oh, it’s not mine.” Stiles went along. He looked at Derek for help. “It was my great-grandfathers.”

 

The trees began to separate as they found the clearing. They stopped in their tracks and looked at the sight before them. A great party was being held with guests in clothes clearly different from theirs. Suddenly, Stiles felt underdressed even in the circumstance that he may be held under arrest. Nothing new. He looked at Lydia who had grabbed his hand. “Where are we?” She whispered before they were forced to move along.

 

“I have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like feedback. haha. thank you for reading.


End file.
